


Three-way

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get down and dirty in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).

David smiled as he tugged off his t-shirt; he couldn’t believe that they were all here together. It had been a manic year for all of them since the beginning of Torchwood what with its instant success and then the new series of Doctor Who had also begun filming. He was shocked to find that they were able to find time to be together let alone time for the sort of fun that today promised. Dropping his t-shirt on the floor he blushed as he watched John kissing Gareth deeply. The younger man whimpered as John’s large hands pressed up against his cock.  
  
David stepped out of his worn pants and walked over to his two lovers running his hand lovingly up Gareth’s back, feeling him whimper as John ended the kiss and moved so that David could take his place while he began to fill the large bathtub with water.  
  
David moved around in front of Gareth and smiled as he reached up and ran his hand tenderly against his cheek. Soft brown eyes lowered as he took in the kiss swollen lips and the desire filled eyes. He leaned in and captured Gareth’s lips with his own, his tongue caressing the full lips before he slid into his mouth, stroking his tongue slowly over and over as he rocked his hips gently against Gareth’s body. Feeling his cock glide up against the younger mans. Sweet and almost innocent whimpers escaped Gareth’s lips as he wrapped his arm around David, his hands resting on his hips.  
  
“The water is ready.” John said softly as he watched David and Gareth exchanging lazy kisses as David gently squeezed Gareth’s buttocks.  
  
David smiled as he pulled away from Gareth; taking his hand in his own he crossed the short distance to the bathtub. He stepped into the tub and he let Gareth free momentarily as he moved into the deep water, he knelt down beside John and wrapped his arms around John’s muscular thigh, leaning in he placed open mouthed kisses against the warm flesh as he looked up through soft brown eyes as he heard the water splashing as Gareth sank into the water and made his way over to them.  
  
Gareth looked at them, a smile playing on his lips as he ran his hand up John’s other leg and across his tight abdomen rubbing his cheek against the strong muscular thigh. David moved in front of him and leaned over placing a soft kiss to Gareth’s lips as he leaned past John’s cock. John ran his hands softly over their heads feeling their silky hair pass through his fingers.  
  
David looked up at John with wide brown eyes as he ended the kiss, leaving Gareth breathless. A small smiled playing on David’s cupid bow lips he lowered his eyes shyly as he leaned down wrapping soft fingers around John’s cock. His fingers barely meeting around the impressive girth, as he pushed the foreskin back.  
  
John groaned as he watched David’s pink tongue flick out and run over the mushroomed head of his cock. Gareth watched David as he leaned in and ran his tongue along John’s length, smiling as John’s moans filled their ears at the dual assaults on his cock.  
  
John tightened his grip on their hair as he watched them fighting for control, tongues sliding up his length and around his mushroomed head. David won the battle and took the rosy hued dome into his lips, closing his eyes as he sucked longingly. Slowly allowing his head to bob in time with his strokes, he relaxed his throat to take more of the rigid shaft.  
  
Gareth sat back on his heels watching David working John’s cock, stroking his rigid length in time with the bobbing of the slightly older man’s head. He groaned as he worked his foreskin back and forth over the salmon coloured tip, pre-cum oozing from his slit as he worked himself steadily.  
  
“Don’t come without us Gareth.” John said as he tightened his hold on David’s head and began fucking his mouth with abandon. He groaned as he watched his cock disappearing between David’s perfect lips.  
  
David opened his eyes and looked up at John, his hands going up to grip his thighs tightly as he moaned around the meaty shaft of John’s cock. John slowed his thrusts and gently pulled from between David’s lips, his cock making a wet pop as it was pulled free. Connected to David’s lips by a string of saliva even after his foreskin had slid back to cover the rosy hued head.  
  
David groaned as he watched Gareth working his cock out of the corner of his eyes. He moved away from John, moving to his hands and knees as he crawled through the water to take the dusky tip of Gareth’s cock between his lips. His eyes shining brightly as he heard the breathy moan as he pushed Gareth’s foreskin back so he could suckle the mushroomed head between his lips.  
  
John groaned as he watched David as he rocked back and forth on his hands and knees. Gareth’s cock sliding in and out of David’s mouth while he worked him skilfully with his tongue. John watched David’s ass move back and forth and he sighed as he palmed his cock. John sank to his knees in the water moving behind David he ran his strong hands over the taut swell of his buttocks, squeezing the rounded globes gently before parting the cheeks so he could gain access to the furled opening.  
  
David sighed as he spread his thighs slightly to help steady himself in the water as John ran his tongue up and down his crack, slowly over and around his anus. Teasing the tight ring of flesh with the tip of his tongue John caused David to take Gareth in deeper, almost inhaling his cock in his eagerness to please both his lovers.  
  
David arched his back as he felt John’s tongue slide into his ass, steadily fucking him as he would with his cock, in and out slowly as he drove him towards the point of no return.  
  
“Mmmm you’re so fucking hot like this.” John growled as he moved away and picked up the lube, squirting some into his hand as he began to stroke his cock, applying a liberal amount before taking the pump over to David and squirting some of the cool liquid onto the tight pink hole.  
  
David arched his back as he felt John’s fingers spreading him as he began to press his strong digits into him, working him steadily to ease his way. Gareth moaned as he grasped David’s head and began to fuck his mouth as he surged quickly towards the point of no return.  
  
John pressed into David burying his cock to the hilt, his balls pressed firmly against David’s ass. He smoothed his hands over the younger mans hips before he started to fuck him in counter point to the way Gareth was pounding into his mouth. John could hear David’s muffled moans as he was driven towards his orgasm. He smiled as he watched Gareth pull out of David’s mouth as he fisted his cock firmly. Letting out a guttural cry as he came over David’s face, bathing his angelic features with warm cum as John continued to pound into him.  
  
David moaned as he writhed on John’s cock, he let out a whimper of desire as John pulled out and covered the tops of his buttocks with his pearly seed. David moaned as he felt John reach around him and draw him up so he was kneeling in the water. He grasped David’s straining cock and worked him steadily to orgasm. David came calling out a garbled mass of moans as his cum splashed into the water as Gareth watched on from his relaxed sprawl against the side of the tub.  
  
The End


End file.
